Prongslette
by Smokezombie96
Summary: Prongs is drunk and hysterical over the prospect of having a child. Padfoot and Moony calm him and send him on his way. One Shot.


Hello! This is my first ever fic so please tell me how it is. It's a little one shot that I threw together tonight and am a bit nervous. I am definitely open to constructive criticism!

Sirius Black was jolted awake by the sound of his Floo and then a loud crash. He glanced at his mate, who seemed to not hear a thing. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants he padded into the living room to find an obviously highly intoxicated Prongs with the top half of his body on the coffee table and the other half on the floor. He had his jumper on backwards and one pant leg rolled up. His left shoe was missing as well.

"Prongs, what the fuck?" Sirius asked while trying to sit his drunk friend up right on the loveseat.

"Who's there, Padfoot?" Came Remus's soft voice from the bedroom doorway. His sandy blond hair was sticking up in all directions and his pale green eyes were tired. The pajama pants he was wearing hung low on his hips and the moonlight was hitting the old quidditch jersey just right to where 'Black' was shinning in gold.

"Moony? Is that you? I, uh, I may of, uh, had a few glasses of alcohol. I may not have though. Its up to you to figure it out," James slurred.

"You may have, eh? I'd say you had more than a few, Prongsie. Why don't we get you laid down? I'll floo call Lils to let her know where you are," Sirius chuckled, standing up and walking towards the fireplace but stopped when the sound of sobs bounced off the walls.

"They're going to be so small, Padfoot. How am I going to protect something so tiny and perfect when there is a war going on? How am I going to keep them safe? What do I do?" James cried into his hands.

"Keep- What? Keep who safe?" Sirius asked, sitting beside James just as Remus claimed the other side.

"The baby. How am I supposed to protect the baby from the evils that are going on in the world, Sirius? It's already so hard constantly worrying about Lily and she's a grown witch, for crying out loud. But a baby? I can't do it," he sobbed into Sirius's shoulder.

Remus and Sirius locked eyes over James.

A baby.

"Prongs, is Lily pregnant?" Sirius whispered, his grey eyes still locked on the green eyes that belonged to his mate.

" _Sober up potion_ ," he mouthed to Remus. The werewolf stood and left for the kitchen to retrieve the potion. Once he found it he handed it to Sirius before reclaiming his seat beside James. The animagus pulled the stopper from the vial and slowly poured the red and foul tasting liquid down his best friends throat.

"What do I do?" James whimpered again once he swallowed.

Sirius ran his fingers through James's unruly hair then pulled his head up until they were eye level. His friends hazel eyes were slowly beginning to clear.

"You're going to love them. Love them with everything you've got and then some. You're going to raise that baby with your wife and your three best friends right beside you. You're going to give them the best life possible given the circumstances and we're going to help. Does Lily know you're here?"

James scratched the back of his neck and shook his head 'no'.

"I, uh, kind of panicked when she told me and, um, I apparated to a muggle bar and started drinking," James had the decency to look ashamed but that didn't stop Sirius's right fist from connecting with the left side of James's jaw. Remus instantly pulled James across his lap and pushed Sirius into the other corner of the sofa.

"James Fleamont Potter, you take your sorry ass back to your wife and take care of her! I can't imagine what shes thinking right now," he bellowed, struggling against his mates grip. James was holding his jaw, looking at his best friend.

"Fuck, Pads! That fucking hurt!"

"It should have because that was the fucking intent, you bonehead! I can't believe you just up and left Lily, your wife, the love of your life since you were eleven, after she told you that she was pregnant with your child! I can't believe you, Prongs! You get your ass back to Potter Cottage and run her a bath with those fizzy things she likes or I will hex you six ways from next Sunday!" Sirius stood on the couch, his eyes blazing.

James stared at Sirius before nodding and starting towards the floo. Before he made it all the way a hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

"You're going to be a dad, Prongs. You're going to have a little Prongslette prancing around," Remus grinned.

James felt his lips curl upwards at those words. His heart was hammering and he was terrified but with his best friends and wife by his side he knew everything would turn out okay.

"I guess I am. Send an owl to Wormy and have him come by tomorrow so we can share the news with him. I just hope Lily hasn't closed the floo or put up any anti-apparation wards yet. Maybe leave your guest room unlocked just in case," he chuckled, pulling his friends in for a hug before stepping into the fireplace and calling out "Potter Cottage!"

As James left in a swirl of green flames and soot, the two canines stared at each other.

"Well, that's not how I wanted to start my Saturday morning," Remus muttered pulling Sirius against him. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Sirius's neck.

"And how did you want to start your Saturday morning, love?" Sirius purred, dragging his fingers along Remus's ribcage. The shudder that ran through his mates body went straight to his groin.

Remus's teeth scraped against Sirius's shoulder, "I think you know, pup," he breathed before grabbing Sirius's hand and guiding him towards their bedroom. Sirius kicked the door shut behind them, grinning.


End file.
